The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to air duct outlets utilized within vehicles.
Conventionally, a vehicle interior is provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to a heating and air conditioning system that provides cooled or heated air to the interior of the vehicle. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, these outlets are typically provided with adjustable louvers. In addition, these outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Unfortunately, air flow from an outlet may not be entirely stopped via conventional adjustable louvers and dampers. In addition, it may be desirable to hide air duct outlets from view when not in use.
In view of the above discussion, air duct outlets having closeable doors are provided. According to embodiments of the present invention, an air duct outlet includes a housing having a front wall with an opening therein that allows air flowing from an air duct to pass therethrough. A door assembly is movably mounted to the housing and includes a unitary door having an exterior surface. The door assembly is movable between a closed position and an open position. The door is configured to substantially cover the front wall opening and to be substantially flush with the front wall when the door assembly is in the closed position. The door is retracted from the front wall opening when the door assembly is in the open position and air is allowed to pass through the door assembly and into a vehicle compartment. In the closed position, the door provides a continuous, uniform, and aesthetically pleasing appearance with the front wall.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the door exterior surface may have an appearance that is substantially similar to an appearance of the exterior surface of the surrounding front wall, as well as the exterior surface of a surrounding interior trim panel within which the air duct outlet is mounted (e.g., a vehicle dashboard, instrument panel, etc.).
According to embodiments of the present invention, a door assembly includes a pair of side panels that extend outwardly from the door in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship. The side panels are pivotally attached within the housing and facilitate movement of the door assembly between the closed position and open position. A control assembly is connected between the housing and at least one of the side panels and is configured to urge the door assembly to the open position.
A latch assembly is connected to the housing and is configured to releasably secure the door assembly in the closed position and to release the door assembly when a force is applied to the door such that the door assembly can be urged to the open position. The latch assembly releases the door assembly when a force is applied to the exterior surface of the door by a user. The latch assembly releasably secures the door assembly when a user manually pulls the door down over the front wall opening.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a push-pull latch assembly that is reciprocatingly operable between a first position and a second position may be utilized. According to alternative embodiments, a pushxe2x80x94push latch assembly that is reciprocatingly operable between a first position and a second position may be utilized.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, an air duct outlet may include an occupant sensing device that is configured to sense the presence of a person within a predetermined proximity of the air duct outlet. According to embodiments of the present invention, the occupant sensing device may communicate with the latch assembly such that the door assembly is moved automatically from a closed position to an open position if an occupant is within a certain proximity of the air duct outlet.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, an air duct outlet includes a housing having a passageway extending therethrough, a set of louvers movably mounted within the housing passageway, and a door assembly movably mounted to the housing and movable between a closed position and an open position. The set of louvers are movable between a retracted position within the housing and an extended position extending outwardly from the housing. The door assembly substantially covers the passageway when in the closed position and is retracted from the passageway when in the open position. The door assembly is operably associated with the set of louvers such that when the door assembly is moved to the open position the set of louvers are moved to the extended position, and such that when the door assembly is moved to the closed position the set of louvers are moved to the retracted position.
Air duct outlet doors according to embodiments of the present invention are configured for convenient use by vehicle occupants. Air duct outlet doors according to embodiments of the present invention are also configured to be relatively inconspicuous when not in use, yet blend in with a dashboard or other interior trim panel of a vehicle when in use.